Dark Methods
by Maverick DeMoarte
Summary: “I claim you as my lifemate.” Tears escaped me as my body betrayed me and my lips fastened around the cut, drawing on the hot blood in eager pulls. Rated M for violence, profanity, and future sexual themes.


**Dark Methods**

_Chapter One: Wish I was drunk..._

I tilted the bottle of Jack Daniels in the dim light of the streetlamp, squinting at the small amount left and pouted a little. Jack Daniels, Tennessee whiskey with a forty percent alcohol volume, making it eighty proof as proclaimed by the black and white label.

It was good whiskey. Had a nice burn and I was starting to feel a pleasant warmth along my cheeks.

Too bad I only had one bottle because I wasn't nearly as drunk as I wanted to be. With a sigh, I tilted my head back and downed the last of my alcohol. I wondered, briefly, if I could act sober enough to snag another bottle from a liquor store. Probably not.

I wandered over to a nearby trashcan- and I only tripped twice - and dropped the bottle in with a clatter. Satisfied that I'd done my part in keeping the local park clean and clear of litter, I toddled off in what was the general direction of my home. I'd get there. Eventually, may take me a bit longer with as buzzed as I was, but I'd get there. I wrinkled my nose.

Hopefully, my sister wouldn't be sitting up, waiting for me. She'd be angry that I went and got drunk without her. She'd be furious to know that I'd done it by myself in the local park.

Well, at least it let's me know she cares for me as more than something as a glorified chauffer and a person who'll let her indulge in some not-strictly-legal-for-her-age-just-yet activities on most weekends and holidays. I figure that she'll probably do it behind my back if I put my foot down about it, like she would with Mom, this way, I can keep my eye on her. Make sure she doesn't end up in jail or worse.

I could almost hear my mother's disappointed lecture. Could hear that sigh she let out when I let her down, when what I did wasn't good enough, even when I did it as best as I could.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, well it's that or they'll take both of 'em away from me if she gets caught doing something stupid," I muttered, pushing my fingers through my bangs and back over my head. "I'm doing the best I can, damn it!" I snarled. "If you cared you'd not of died on us."

Guess I'm drunk enough to yell at dead people. I really need to get home.

The voice of Matt Shadows rang out clearly telling me to "seize the day, or die regretting the time you lost," causing me to quite literally jump at least a foot of the ground. I pulled the cell out of my pocket as he launched into the next line, "it's empty, and cold without you here, to many people to ache over..." and I flipped the phone open.

Yeah, I ignored the odd irony of that particular tune choosing to suddenly ring out after I get finished yelling at my dearly departed mother. I'm gonna change that tune to something else when I'm more sober.

"What?" I snapped into the phone.

"Fucking how are you, Ricky? Nice to hear from ya."

Speak of the devil...

"Sorry, Ki-Ki, but aren't you supposed to be asleep? Tomorrow's Monday, you got school," I sighed into the phone.

"Are you drunk?"

And I just want you to know, I didn't slur any of my words.

I blinked. "Uhm, no?" Silence. "Slightly buzzed?" More silence. How this girl ever managed to convey so much with silence I will never know. I let out a suffering sigh. "Alright, alright, I had a bottle, but I'm not drunk, just got a good buzz going for me. I won't have a hangover when I drop you and Luka off at school, promise."

Kira huffed. "You are a _fucking __idiot_," she spat. "Tell me where you are and I'll pick you up."

"Don't curse at me. No, Ki-Ki, I'm not that far away, I can walk it, give me thirty minutes or so," I said firmly. More like a hour and half of walking - but who's going to argue semantics?

"You're drunk, Rick, what if somebody tries to mug you or rape you? What if somebody kills you? What will happen to us, if you're dead too?" Kira lashed out angrily.

"Jesus Christ, nobody's gonna happen across me and decide that I look like I need killing because I'm walking home late at night, Ki-Ki. This isn't even a big crime area." It really isn't. Sleepy suburbs. Manicured lawns. Dogs don't even growl here after twelve o'clock. I think it's safe to say that I'm safe.

"Just tell me where you're fucking at," Kira said impatiently. I could hear the faint jingle of the car keys in the background.

"If I don't tell you are you just going to circle the neighborhood till you find me?" I asked dryly. Not waiting for her scathing retort I rattled off the cross streets that I was standing at, and leaned against the streetlight's metal post.

"Just stay there, Ricky, don't move," she said, sounding a little calmer. "I'll be there in five minutes."

"Don't speed, Kira, you'll get more than a ticket for driving after city curfew," I reprimanded, knowing that she needed at least fifteen minutes to get to where I was at. "And I'll get yelled at by your caseworker for being drunk in public on a late Sunday night. I expect you here in ten or fifteen minutes, I even see you before that and I walk the rest of the way home."

"Tha-"

"I'm dead serious. Ten minutes."

"Fucking fine," she breathed out. "I'll see you in ten. Don't move, Ricky."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, how'd you know that-"

"That you were drunk? You never call me Ki-ki anymore, Ricky, only when you're drunk," she whispered. "Don't go anywhere, Maverick, I'll kick your ass if you do."

"Oh." The clicked and then gave a musical note, signaling that the conversation was over and I shut my phone. "I'm not drunk," I stubbornly told the lamppost. "I've just got a buzz. If I was drunk, I'd be slurring my words everywhere, which I'm not. I'm just talking to inanimate objects and dead people, which, by the way, I do on an everyday basis." Really, that just means I lack a social life... or I'm in serious need of psych evaluation, but either way, it doesn't mean that I'm drunk. And if I think about, I can't walk a straight line when I'm sober. I just have horrible balance, being buzzed doesn't effect that at all. Really.

"Hey, pretty lady!"

I stiffened and jerked away from the lamppost, and saw two black-clad men heading towards me, cutting across the street. The inane grins on their faces had my stomach sinking.

I gave an uneasy smile, slowly sliding my hands to my back pockets, reaching for the switch blade that I kept, I slipped my fingers around it.

"Hello, boys," I said uneasily as they came to a stop only a few short feet from me. "There something that I can do for ya?"

The taller one gave me a bold look and licked his lips and I frowned at him. "There most certainly is something you can do for me, sweetheart," he said salaciously.

The other one stepped a little closer. "Why don't you let us two gents show you a good time, darling," he said, a little smirk twisting his lips.

If there ever was a time for my sister to act out like the rebellious teenager that she was and show up, this would be the time.

I gave them a tight smile. "Sorry, boys, but I'm hardly looking for a good time tonight. I just wanna get home t'night, gotta get my kid sisters to skewl tomorrow, bright and early, y'know?" I told them, slurring my words just a bit, tightening my grip on the handle, thumbing the blade's trigger.

"Well, we'll make sure that you get home in time, won't we, Jared?" the shorter one said.

A chill went down my spine as I dropped the smile. "I'm really sorry, boys, but I'm really not interested in anythin' but what little sleep I'm gonna get t'night," I reiterated slowly, carefully pushing the suggestion that I wasn't worth the trouble I'd cause for their momentary pleasure. "Please don't push the issue."

Jared's eyes glazed fleetingly and even started to step back, when my suggestion seemed to just slip away from him and he glared at me. "You're not going to get any sleep at all tonight, sweetheart. If you don't fight us too much, we may even make it worth your time." He stepped towards me, his fist making for a right hook.

I scowled and pulled the knife, triggering the blade and slammed it into his hand. Jared let out a bloodcurdling scream. "Like I said, I'm not interested," I snarled and twisted the knife just a bit before I jerked it out, severing tendons.

"Holy shit, you fucking bitch!" Shorty yelled, eyes wide, but he advanced on me anyways. "We would've made it good for you, bitch, but now I'm thinking-"

"All you are thinking about is leaving," a menacing voice growled. "Now!"

I staggered under the powerful push that the voice contained, and stiffened at the same time as heavily muscled arms slipped around my waist and pulled me firmly back against a broad wall of muscled chest. Okay, can we say from the frying pan to the fire?

Both Jared and Shorty took off running just as I noticed the 1991 Dodge 1500 pull up and Kira jumped out of the truck.

"Ricky!" she screamed starting towards us.

With a quick maneuver I exhaled, twisted and dropped out of the grip of whoever it was behind me and scrambled towards Kira. "Kira get back in the fucking truck, now, damn it, go back to the fucking truck!" I yelled back, fear racing along my veins. "Move now!"

"Stop, _meu querida_, you will not run from me."

There was a gentle push in that voice and I only ran faster.

Me, not run from you? _As if_.

"Ricky, what's going on?" Kira demanded as I crawled over her.

"Just get us the fuck outta here," I snarled, reaching across her and pulling her door shut and then engaging the car locks.

"Who is tha-" she trailed off as her eyes glazed over, becoming unfocused. Her hand slipped from the shifting gear to the ignition key and the motor died.

"Kira, no, what are you doing?" I screamed. "Shit!"

The locks on my door disengaged and swung open. I snarled and turned towards him, getting a good look at my assailant. He was tall, lean, dark, and well muscled, with sharp aquiline features that could have been carved from granite with black silk framing those features. He was gorgeous.

"Bastard," I hissed out. "Get away from us!" With as much venom and strength as I could place I pushed the suggestion on him, commanding him. _LEAVE US ALONE! _An immediate headache bloomed.

"Do not think you can force your will on me, _meu querida_," he snapped, easily deflecting the psychic command and I felt his own push on my mind, hammering through my safeguards as if they weren't even there, instant pain blossomed as I fought back. His presence was at once gone and I sagged against my seat, gasping. I wiped the back of my hand against my nose and it came away bloody. "Do not fight me, _csitri_."

Why was it the good looking ones were taken, gay, or total creeps?

"Go to hell," I gasped. "And stay the fuck outta my mind!" I struggled to back away from him, but it felt as if all the strength in my body had left me with his command. I felt a burning behind my eyes as the frustration welled inside me.

A muscle in his jaw twitched, and his eyes hardened for a moment and then softened. "You are tired and afraid, _gatinha_, I only wish to protect you and yours, as is my right."

"Your right is to get the hell away from me and my family," I sneered, I'm not going to cry in front of this asshole. I flinched hard when he shifted slightly.

"Calm down, _csitri_, your panic is not doing you any good, and this fear of me is unfounded," he said softly, his voice while still commanding was soothing and it made me want to give into his wants. His voice was distracting enough that I almost didn't catch the push that he was inserting into his calming words.

"Fuck off," I growled jerking away from the hand that had slowly been reaching towards me. I struggled with the command, struggled to keep my fight. "As far as I'm concerned, I don't know you, I don't wanna know you, I want you to leave, and I don't ever wanna see you again."

"You are drunk, it is making you see things in a-"

I cut him off. "I don't think I've ever been more sober in my life and as soon as I get home I am getting piss poor drunk! I'm seeing things just fine, and right now I'm seeing a dangerous freak who's trying to get me trust him by taking my free will from me by force."

His face hardened again, eyes angry and frustrated - welcome to bloody fucking club, jackass! He shoved his fingers into his hair in an irritated gesture. "You are making things that you do not understand harder than they need to be. You are my lifemate, I have every right to bind you to me, I need you."

I gaped at him. "What?"

He ignored me and seemed to make up his mind about something. "I am much too close to the edge and I am much too dangerous to my people to afford turning; I need you to anchor me, now, _csitri_" he said calmly, his tone irrevocable.

_I need you, the stain on my soul, _csitri_... can't you feel it? _The absolute need in his voice shocked me into being still.

His hand grasped my wrist before I could react and pulled me bodily against him, his mind thrusting against my own and taking control before I could fight him. I let out a whimper as he lowered his mouth to my neck.

_Te avio palafertiilam. _"You are my lifemate," he murmured against my skin and then pain arced through my body before followed by a sweet pleasure that had me writhing uncontrollably. _Entolam kuulua, avio palfertiilam. Ted kuuluak, kacad, kojed. Elidamet andam. Pesamet andam. Uskofertiilamet andam. Sivamet andam. Sielanmet andam. Ainamet andam. Sivament kiiliak kaik etta a ted. Ainaak olenszal pide minam. Te avio palafertiilam. Ainaak sivamet jutta oleny. Ainaak terad vigyazak._

With each foreign word uttered portentously in my mind I felt something draw tight between us as he lifted his mouth from my neck, dragging his rough tongue against my neck in a final swipe and then drag a sharp nail across his collar bone, splitting skin, and drew my head forward inexorably till my mouth brushed against the blood.

_Drink._

"I claim you as my lifemate." Tears escaped me as my body betrayed me and my lips fastened around the cut, drawing on the hot blood in eager pulls. "I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give you my protection. I give you my allegiance. I give you my heart. I give you my soul. I give you my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life will be cherished by me for all my time. Your life will be placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate. You are bound to me for all eternity. You are always in my care."

At the last syllable he drew me away from him, and I watched the cut seal before my very eyes, he eased up on his crushing grip and I let out a terrified cry and pushed him away from me, but he was still there; I could feel him in my mind. I could feel that tightness between us, somehow binding us, as if by many strings. Somehow tangible and steely strong.

"What did you do? Oh, Gods, what did you do to me?" I gasped out as I dragged the back of my hand across my mouth. I could still taste the copper of his blood on my tongue and I cringed, my stomach tightened as if I might be sick. "What did you fucking do?" The spot where he had bitten me burned and itched as I clasped my hand over it.

_I have waited long for you, _o jela sielamak.

I stared at him in shock, but he looked vastly relieved, even pleased with himself. I started to shake in horror.

_I have bound you to me, _ black eyes burned into me.

"Oh my god."

_**---**_

_**Disclaimers**_

Jack Daniels is distilled and bottled by Jack Daniel Distillery, and in no way do I condone underage drinking nor do I condone being publicly drunk and I firmly believe in responsible consumption of any and all alcoholic beverages, though I will vote for lowering the age to 18 should that finally make it to ballot.

Seize the Day belongs solely to Avenged Sevenfold.

Any Dark Series characters that are implicated or mentioned belong solely to Christine Feehan, and Jove Books - I don't make any money off of them, I just use them to satisfy my own twisted amusement.

_**Author Notes:**_

So this has been rattling about my head ever since I've read Christine Feehan's Dark Series and have come across the De La Cruz brothers. And since she has yet to pair Zacarias with any one, I'm going to pair him with my own... mwuahaha! Anyways, it ought to be fun, all things considered, Zac is going to be difficult to put up with and could try the patience of Mother Theresa, and my character ain't no saint, so fun to be had all around!

Anyways, I love reviews, love to know what people think, and since I have no beta for my story I'll tak any and all criticism and if you wanna throw any sort of ideas at me I'll consider 'em.

Also, just so you know, I'm a slow writer it took me a while to put this down on paper in coherent English and then I keep going back over it and tweaking bits and pieces. So the next chapter isn't going to be coming out in the next couple of days, or possibly even weeks. So, just so you have a fair warning that I won't be updating quickly but I'm not just going to post it and then abandon it.

_**Extras**_

_**About**__**the**__**Names:**_

**Maverick** - Wildly independent - American Origin

**Luka** - Light - Latin Origin

**Kira** - Dark lady - Celtic/Gaelic Origin

_**Brazilian Portuguese Translations:**_

**Gatinha **- Kitten/Kitty/Pussycat/Sexy Lady {...you get the idea, however I'm using it in the context of Kitten} (_noun_)

**Meu **- Mine (_pronoun_)

**Querida** - Darling/Baby (_fem_. _noun)_

_**Carpathian Translations:**_

**Csitri** - Little one (_fem_. ...literal: little slip of a thing/girl)

**O Jela** **Sielamak** - Light of my soul

**Avio** - Wedded

**Palafertiil** - Wife/Mate

**Avio Palafertiil** - Lifemate (...or if you want to be literal wedded wife/mate)

_**Sarna Rituaalu - The Ritual Words:**_

_Te avio palafertiilam. Entolam kuulua, avio palfertiilam. Ted kuuluak, kacad, kojed. Elidamet andam. Pesamet andam. Uskofertiilamet andam. Sivamet andam. Sielanmet andam. Ainamet andam. Sivament kiiliak kaik etta a ted. Ainaak olenszal pide minam. Te avio palafertiilam. Ainaak sivamet jutta oleny. Ainaak terad vigyazak._

You are my lifemate. I claim you as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give you my protection. I give you my allegiance. I give you my heart. I give you my soul. I give you my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life will be cherished by me for all my time. Your life will be placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate. You are bound to me for all eternity. You are always in my care.

**The less formal alternate version:**

**I claim you as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate, bound to me for eternity and always in my care.**


End file.
